


Not Alone

by auriadne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, M/M, akechi is low key tsundere, during game timeline, making friends at festivals yo, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: Akechi gets dragged along with the Phantom Thieves to a local festival....In which Akechi is the only one who doesn’t realize he’s lonely, and Akira Kurusu has him shook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody's written such lovely longform shuake fics (myself included) so I tried my hand at a fluffy one shot. That turned into an angsty two shot. Whoops

“Akechi.”

The hum of cars and the low chatter of people in the background drowned out the sound of his name. His feet moved without much thought, too caught his own mind to notice his surroundings. The second call of his name- sharper and more authoritative-  finally drew him back to reality.

“Akechi!”

Akechi stopped dead in his tracks. People brushed past him as he stood still in the busy intersection. He blinked two times before his mind came back into focus, and he was met with Sae Nijiima looking at him with a mixture of concern and irritation.

He pushed up his bangs, letting out a strained laugh. “Sorry, Nijiima.” He brushed it aside with a hasty excuse and fell back into step beside her. “Long night yesterday with exams and the case. I suppose I’m a little out of it.”

He laughed it off, and Sae sighed. She looked just as tired as he was- the Phantom Thieves business was taking its toll. “Sometimes I forget that you’re a high school student. That should be your focus, Akechi. Don’t let me work you too hard.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” A moment of weakness for him. Slip ups weren’t his thing. He needed to be more careful; he’d found himself in this position a little too frequently lately- too caught up in his own thoughts.

Thoughts of the Phantom Thieves, the Metaverse, his revenge.

It was draining in the least, and at its worst it consumed him.

“If that’s the case, the Commissioner pulled those files you asked for.” She turned around to face him. “But don’t overdo it.”

“I won’t.” The severity in his voice brought a tinge of guilt to her eyes, and she looked at him with pity.

It was a look Akechi hated. One that he always got when adults learned of his upbringing- telling him things like ‘ _Oh you’re doing so well for a child brought up under those circumstances’._ The kind of look people gave you when they thought they knew what you were going through.

She had no idea.

“You should be around people your age every once and a while. Don’t you have any friends you can go spend time with?” Akechi’s silence was enough of an answer. “I _am_ keeping you too busy.”

“I can assure you Nijiima, you’re not.”

Sae’s phone buzzed with a message, and she glanced at the bright screen and then to Akechi’s face. He frowned when an expression crossed his mentors face that said she had an idea. “Why don’t you go to Azabu-Juban Noryo Festival with my sister and her friends next weekend.”

His frown was rightfully deserved. Makoto Nijiima was one of the more recent additions to Akira Kurusu’s suspicious little club. And even though he and the cat toting, Shujin High student had a peculiar, amicable relationship, he had the feeling that his friends were not very fond of him.

Akechi began to protest, “But I-“

Sae wasn’t having any of it. “Consider it an assignment if needed. Take a break. Do normal high school things. You deserve it.”

Akechi had to bite back the bitter laugh that welled inside him because he knew for a fact that he didn’t.

* * *

 

It was later that night in the silence of his apartment when his phone lit up with a text from the younger Nijiima sister.

_My sister gave me your number._

**This is really not necessary. I’m sorry she put you up to this.**

_It’s fine._

**I’m sure you don’t want a near stranger interfering in the time with your friends.**

_She said you’d try to get out of it._

_Plus, Akira’s excited about it. You two are friends, right?_

Damn, she already told him.

Akira knowing shouldn’t bother him. The key was **_shouldn’t_** because in reality it did bother him. They weren’t friends. They could never be friends.

Yet…

There was something about Akira that intrigued him like no other before him. He was a walking enigma. Unafraid to say what was on his mind, yet Akechi suspected he was holding a lot back. Not to mention, Akira was the only person that ever challenged him, which was why they started talking in the first place. There was this inexplicable pull between them. One that concerned Akechi, and he had to constantly remind himself to stay at arm’s length.

He tapped out a quick reply to Makoto.

**Not really.**

_Really?_

Akechi could practically hear the disbelief from the text.

_Anyways, I’ll send you where we’re meeting up. We’re planning to go around 7._

The following text was a GPS pin. It was curt and to the point. He briefly wondered if she was still mad at him about last month. He shouldn’t have been such a dick to her. It wasn’t his place to call her weak.

He groaned and slammed his phone down on the table. Why did he care about this- what Makoto thought of him or his and Akira’s strange relationship? It’s not like he wanted friends or _needed_ them.

He was fine on his own.

But somehow, he let himself get roped into Sae’s request. Mostly to reassure her that he was just a normal teen, and not at all because he wanted to spend time with other people.

Akechi checked his phone for about the millionth time in the past thirty minutes. The screen flashed the time. 7:28 pm. His teeth pulled at his lips.

The street was bustling, crowded with people- friends and families- some dressed for the occasion, some relishing in the chance to do something in the community. Tents were popped up along the street- filled with trinkets and wafting smells of spices and fried goodies that had his stomach growling. A group of teens around his age passed by, letting out boisterous laughter.

His teeth clenched at the sound like he was some resident Grinch who didn’t know the first thing about having fun. Mostly it was because he was stuck waiting, awkward and out of place, tucked away towards the entrance and feeling increasingly irritated at each passing minute.

_Did he get stood up by Akira and his friends?_

_Or did Makoto decide to abide by his suggest and ditch the relative stranger?_

He should have ignored Nijiima’s attempt to get him to experience _normal_ high school life. Maybe getting stood up was luck on his part. It absolved him of any forced social situation, and he had an explanation to give Sae so she would be reticent to suggest something next time.

But this thought was cut off with the loud call of, “Oi!” in his direction. Akechi grimaced, but quickly turned it to a smile when he saw the conspicuous group of Akira’s friends approaching him. Half of them were dressed for the occasion in brightly colored yukatas, only Akira, Makoto, and himself were in their everyday clothes.

Exasperation was evident on Makoto’s face when she bounded up to him, giving an earnest apology. “Sorry we’re late.”

Ann jumped in playfully elbowing Ryuji, “Yeah, _someone_ here couldn’t figure out how to put on his yukata, and practically stripped down in the middle of the subway-“

“It’s not my fault its complicated!” The blonde boy complained.

“It’s not my fault that you can’t follow instructions.” She teased right back. “And it made a huge scene, and we got kicked off two stops early and had to walk here.”

“My mom just wanted pics of me dressed up for the festival to send to my grandparents.”

Yusuke added, “I’m sure your grandmother will be pleased.”

Ryuji scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a muttered, “Ya think?”

Akechi tried to sound nonchalant, jumping into their fast paced conversation. “It’s really no problem.” Apparently, it worked; and they looked relieved that they hadn’t caused him any trouble. It was reassuring for him to know that at least his acting was good.

“We didn’t want you to think we stood you up.” Akechi jumped when Akira’s hand patted him on the back, and the curly haired teen flashed him a grin that brought the start of a flush to his face.

“C’mon. The sweet scent of yakitori calls to me.” Ryuji called out, pointing excitedly at some of the stands in the distance.

The crowds were dense, and the beginning of autumn air cut through his school blazer as they made their way through the swaths of people. Akechi caught the conversation of Yusuke and Ryuji who were ahead of him.

“Do you think they have any porridge?”

“Dude, no. Sweets and fried stuff all the way.”

“I suppose I could enjoy a taiyaki-“

At the mention of sweets, Ann perked up. “Me too! And I really want one of those candied apples. They look so yummy!”

Akira grinned at this, gesturing for Akechi to follow his friends towards one of the stalls.

He, Akira, and Makoto waited off at the side while the other’s got their food. Akechi heard the three second years break into playful bickering while waiting in line for their food. “Are they always like this?” He asked the other two.

He recalled the times he’d run into Akira with his friends in tow, they’d been standoffish- but maybe that was just because he put a damper on their normal antics.

“What?” Akira asked. “This excitable?”

Makoto chuckled behind her hand. “This is pretty normal for us when we’re all together.”

“Don’t you ever hang out with people who aren’t adults?”

“Ah-“ Akechi started, but then stopped. Sure, he was popular. There was no doubt about that, but having friends was different from having fans. “No.”

And now things were awkward. Great. “Oh, I didn’t realize-“

“Between school, the detective business, and the TV appearances I don’t really have time for other things-” _Making friends included._

“That’s why my sister-“ She gave him the same look her sister did before.

Akechi cut her off. “I don’t need a pity party.”

Akira shut him down quickly. “You’re not getting one. Stop focusing on the past so much, Akechi.” The boy elbowed his side slightly. “You’re one of us now.”

His brow furrowed. “One of you?”

_What did he mean by that?_

He must have look surprised because Makoto smiled. “Of course.”

Their effort to include him was good natured, but he still wasn’t sure of it. Akira added, “Though if you really want to join our rebellious teen club you’ll have to go through the initiation.”

“What?”

Makoto sighed. “He’s joking.”

“Totally kidding.” Akira responded before quickly adding a sinister, “Or am I?”

“Why are you like this?” Makoto muttered, and Akira shrugged. After a moment, Akira leaned back and whispered something to Makoto, and she nodded her head. “Alright we’ll catch up in a bit.”

The next thing he knew Akira grabbed his arm, dragging him into the crowd. “W-what are you doing?” He hated how it came out, but he was unaccustomed to the kind of casual physical contact and friendly ease that Akira gave off. It set him on edge and caught him off guard.

“Throwing a little fun in your life. What kind of food do you like at these things?” Akechi blinked. He wasn’t about to tell Akira that he hadn’t been to a local festival since he was a kid before his mother-

Akechi shook off the train of thought that gripped him and forced out a superficial answer. “I’ve always been a fan of takoyaki.”

Akira noticed the dip in his mood. He was too perceptive for his own good. “Let’s get some then.”

* * *

 

Akira was munching on a croquette when Akechi came back with a skewer of delicious smelling takoyaki in hand. “Good?” Akira asked, when the brunette bit down on it. Unlike the foodies that this festival attracted, he usually didn’t care what he ate; but even he had to admit this was good.

Good enough that when he felt his hand being tugged to the side and saw Akira swipe the last one off the skewer, he complained. “That was… my takoyaki.” The black-haired boy smirked at the offended frown on Akechi’s face.

“It’s my fee.” Akira managed to get out, grinning between mouthfuls.

Akechi let out a small huff in irritation. “Fee for what?”

“Showing you a good time at this festival.” He teased and had the audacity to _wink_. The stupid wink had him flustered, and he was sure his face was red by now. _Why was Akira like this?_ He had such an uncanny ability to get under his skin; and by the glint in the younger’s eye, Akira knew it too.

It wasn’t long in their wandering around, with the sound of music in the distance and the loud chatter of people surrounding them, that Akechi realized Akira had darted off in another direction as something caught his eye.

Moments later he came back with a silly grin plastered across his face. “Guess what I found!” He held out something towards him. “Don’t look so suspicious.” He chastised at the older’s hesitance. Akechi flipped it over. It was a mask.

Akira had one too, and he pulled it over his face. Akechi recognized it immediately. Red Hawk from Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. He looked back down at the one in his hands.

Black Condor.

It sent a chill down his spine. It almost seemed a little too appropriate to be the coincidence he knew it was. And there was a punch of nostalgia to his gut. Reminding him of simpler times as a child watching Saturday morning cartoons with his mother when she was still alive.

“You like Featherman.” Akira stated, and it made Akechi feel _weird_. He never told anyone this.

“How did you know?” His question came out strained, and Akira’s expression softened.

“You always come around Leblanc when its airing.”

“Ah, I do.” He… hadn’t really realized that, but he supposed Akira was right. _Damn, why did Akira have to come off so thoughtful?_ Even when Akechi thought he didn’t care, he was paying attention to the small things about him. It had been so long since anyone had treated him this way. It made his chest hurt. After a long pause, he asked, “Why this one?”

“Is it kind of self-centered that I picked  the one for the main character for myself?”

Akechi shrugged, “ _Kind of,”_ and Akira laughed.

“You’re definitely no side character. The Black Condor to my Red Hawk seems appropriate, no? Yin and yang and what not?” Akira was joking of course, but it was a more appropriate comparison than he realized.

Black Condor was a good guy turned villain turned good guy again. Driven to the wayside of justice by his own desires and sense of righteousness.

It made Akechi bite his tongue to keep himself from saying too much. Because as much as he wanted revenge for his mother and himself, his methods left something to be desired. Sometimes he worried that this hate would consume him (or that it already had), because in moments like these he had some clarity. Seeing what he could have if he put himself above it. That not all those in this world were terrible.

Akira was different. Different from many of the people he’d met.

“I’m flattered you think of me so highly.” He managed to get out at last.

Akira eyed him curiously. “You’re a bit of an enigma, you know.”

“I could say the same of you.”

Akira mulled over it for a moment. He appeared rather pleased by Akechi’s comment- maybe being strange and mysterious was the thing he was going for. “Perhaps that’s why we get along, two enigmatic protagonists in their own stories. You have to admit a crime solving detective prince, high school student would make a good manga.”

“And mysterious transfer student befriending everything that moves wouldn’t?”

“It lacks action, and I don’t ‘befriend everything that moves’.”

“ _The cats_.” Akechi emphasized the plural in the word, for once not referring to the one he lugged all around Tokyo in his bag.

“Feeding the neighborhood cats is part of my charm.” The brunette recalled leaving Leblanc more than once and being faced with an army of eager strays waiting to be fed by the cat loving teen. Akira stuck his tongue out, and Akechi laughed lightly, not noticing how Akira’s face brightened at the normally innocuous gesture.

The tone of Akira’s voice took an odd turn when he asked all of a sudden. “Take a selfie with me, okay?”

Akechi raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was making such a peculiar face. “Uh, okay?” In a flash Akira put his mask half on his face whipped out his phone. More surprising was the arm that found itself around his waist, pulling him closer and into frame.

He jumped at the contact. “Akira?”

“What?” His phone clicked to take a very unflattering selfie of both of them looking confused. Akechi shrugged his arm off. Akira looked kind of disappointed. “Sorry, too much?”

Akechi gave a resigned, “No, it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Akechi tried not to sound disappointed too. After all these years of nothing, he kind of craved the casual touches that Akira unknowingly gave out, but at the same time they never failed to startle him. It made him feel warmer in his own skin. “Yeah.”

Though this time Akira pulled him in by the shoulders to take another picture. Akira spent a moment tapping away on his phone to post in on some social media site that Akechi was sure he was unaware of.

“Is this what students normally do?”

“Yeah pretty much. Like what’s the point in doing anything with your friends if you don’t post it to social media to prove to strangers that you have a life.” Akira said so deadpanned that Akechi almost took his chiding for seriousness. “Really though, I don’t know how long I’ll be here for. I want mementos of the memories I make with my friends here.”

Friends.

**_Fuck._ **

Akechi’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt a pounding in his head. His steps staggered, as he stopped in the middle of the street. There was a voice in his head whispering ‘ _I am thou-‘_. Akira came into his vision. His mouth was moving- saying something to him with worry in his eyes as he guided Akechi out of the way.

The pain subsided a minute later, and clarity came back to his eyes. “Are you okay?” The genuine worry in Akira’s voice was unfamiliar to him.

But it was kind of nice… comforting even.

Shit. _Is this what having a friend was really like?_

“Migraine.” He gave as a half assed excuse. Akira didn’t push it, but his hand cupped the side of the brunette’s face, looking at him closely. It took all of Akechi’s concentration not to balk under the sheer proximity of Akira’s face to his. His breath was warm against his face as he pushed aside Akechi’s long bangs to press the back of his hand to his forehead.

“You’re warm. Are you sure you feel alright?”

 _Hah,_ it wasn’t any illness that had his temperature raised. That was all on Akira. Akechi pulled himself away, and looked back at the crowds of people, dodging the question with, “Shouldn’t we be getting back to the other’s soon?”

“Oh yeah, I told them we’d meet up by the music stage in a half hour.” Akechi checked his phone. That gave them a little more time.

Even though Akira made him feel strange, he was enjoying hogging the guy all to himself. And maybe the thought of friends wasn’t so terrible after all. “We still have some time.” He muttered after a moment, and Akira perked up.

“If you’re up to it, want to try a game?” He pointed to one of the nearby stands, where a shooting game was set up. Toy rifles lined the front table and the goal was to shoot down cans at the other end.

Akechi crossed his arms. “You know those are rigged.”

“Play against me then.” Akira didn’t relent on the suggestion. Then a smirk crossed his face. “This will make it more interesting. Whoever hits the most has to fulfill a request like a truth or a dare.”

Akechi paused for a moment. He wondered… he was rather suspicious of Akira and his friends. Based on his investigation they were his prime suspects for being the Phantom Thieves. Akira might let something slip if he played along so he answered, “Fair enough.”

Akechi was sure he would win, but the one thing he didn’t count on was Akira’s insane marksmanship. How the hell a student and part time barista had the precision shooting skills of a seasoned marksman was beyond him.  He asked him about it when he lost rather ungracefully. Akira gave him a shrug and said, “Akihabara. This kid’s been showing me how to master the shooting games there.”

Like that was a completely normal answer.

* * *

 

“Well that was lame.” Akechi said at length.

He wasn’t a sore loser.

“For you maybe.” Akira quipped back with a half smirk.

Okay, maybe he was a sore loser.

What bothered him more was that he suspected Akira knew he would win. That meant there was something he wanted from him. It brought a frown to the brunette’s face. “So?”

“So, what?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Oh, I want to know lots of things about you, but I’ll keep it short.” Akira walked ahead of him, leading them towards a break in the crowd.

“Where are we going?”

“Do you want to answer personal questions out in public?”

No. Not really.

But Akechi was having the sinking feeling that this was less of a game than Akira made it out to be. They were too much alike. He must have some kind of ulterior motive. It only took a them finally breaking out of the crowd, and Akira leading him down a side street and into an alley for him to really realize.

After a brief moment of Akira getting distracted by a stray cat, he finally asked, “So what do you want a truth or a dare.”

“I’ll go with truth.”

Akira nodded as if he expected that response. “What do you know about the Mental Breakdowns?” He didn’t pull any punches. “You’re investigating them, right?” The latter was purely rhetorical. Akira had to know about it. He was far too perceptive.

It seemed like Akechi wasn’t the only whose public face required a fair bit of acting.

“Nothing.” He answered curtly.

Akira frowned, as he saw right through it. “That doesn’t count. You’re lying.”

Akechi groaned. “Why are you asking me this? I can’t tell you. Its confidential.” That answer seemed to give him a pass.

“Okay, I’ll try again. Who do you suspect are the Phantom Thieves?”

 _Dammit Akira_. Akechi closed his mouth tight. It’s not like he could tell the truth. Because if that was the case he’d only need one word. _You._

The student detective huffed. This was suddenly much less fun. It was some kind of karma since he thought he could dig information for his investigation of Akira with this bet. He looked away from the curly haired teen and muttered begrudgingly, “Fine. Dare.”

He wasn’t expecting Akira to laugh, and his eyes were brought back to the dark ones under the thick rims of glasses. “What?”

“I’m being unfair, picking questions I know you can’t answer, so you’ll have to choose dare.”

He did have an ulterior motive. It just wasn’t the one Akechi thought he had. “So what’s the dare?” He ventured tentatively yet curiously.

Akechi was faced with a cat like grin and one request. “Kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Akechi blinked. He was sure he didn’t hear that right, but the smirk on Akira’s face said otherwise. “You’re… kidding, right?” This had to be a joke; another effort for the guy to get under his skin. Not to mention even if it wasn’t- why here, why now? They were at a festival, barely out of the way of the public eye.

_He couldn’t be serious._

The grin fell from the younger’s face. Instead Akechi was faced with sincerity in his eyes as he said, “Not at all.”

Akechi was starting to believe that he was, in fact, serious.

But Akira was hard to read in this moment. Hell, Akechi had a hard enough time reading the guy normally. It pulled a frown to his face as scoured Akira for answers and got nothing.

 _Fine. Whatever._ He could do this and get this stupid game over with.

It was just a kiss after all- better than divulging his secrets.

Except…

His face heated at the thought of it. _Damn._ The intensity in Akira’s gaze didn’t help. He couldn’t help but break his eyes away.

“Close your eyes.” He muttered out at last.

“Alright.” The slyness in Akira’s voice returned, but when he looked back the guy was leaning against the wall in the alley with his eyes shut.

Okay, he was definitely serious.

_But was he really going to go through with this?_

The answer was yes, even though it took Akechi a minute to work up the courage to commit to it. Reassuring himself that this was ‘ _not a big deal_ ’ and it ‘ _didn’t mean anything’_ \- and Akira waited patiently and unflinchingly. At least until Akechi finally bit the bullet and leaned in, squeezing his own eyes shut, just as he heard his name fall as a question from the other’s mouth. “Akechi?”

The brunette stumbled. Akira caught his shoulder, steadying him on his feet. He took one look at Akira, whose eyes went wide the moment their lips met haphazardly. It took a moment for Akechi to fully realize it, distracted by the warm hand on his shoulder that gripped his shirt tightly and the cute, muffled ‘ _ah_ ’ that came from Akira when he finally got what he asked for.  

Live music reverberated down the streets, and he could still hear the low roar of the people at the festival. It was a strange feeling having someone this close- the sensation of lips pressed to his own. Akechi lingered longer than he intended. It wasn’t bad at all. It was actually nice.

When Akira’s mouth moved against his in an attempt to deepen the kiss, the brunette bit out a gasp and pulled away sharply. It was a kick back to reality. Where the reality was that he’d been kissing Akira of all people. _And he liked it._

And he was coming to the sinking realization that he liked Akira too. More than he should given his own circumstances. And more than he should because the guy was his prime suspect and pseudo-rival.

But Akira was also the only person he ever connected to.

It was a dangerous road to go down. One that left him conflicted. A bout of dizziness came over him, and he stepped farther away. His mind was too hazy, his body too hot in his own skin, his hands shook at his side.  

“This is too much.” Akechi muttered under his breath, too caught up in his now confused whirlwind of emotions.

Akira was eyeing him with a glint like this had played out exactly how he’d hope. Part of Akechi hated that he played right into his hands. But the other part of him yearned for it. For the kind of connection, meaning, support that Akira could give.

But it felt tainted. Because of **_himself_**.

He bit down on his lip. Akira frowned when he saw the torn look on the older teen’s face.

His hand caught Akechi’s arm like he was afraid he’d run away. Akechi thought about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. “Do you like me?” He asked deadpan.

Akechi was quiet before saying, “I don’t know.”

It was the truth. For once.

Akira’s hand touched his arm, his neck, his face softly; and the look in his eyes made Akechi want to melt. He wanted this _thing_ he never had and never thought he would have. It was something that he craved, as much as he pretended he didn’t need anyone but himself.

Akira’s mouth moved slowly, carefully choosing his words now. “I could give you more- mean more to you. I would want to be that for you.” He was unrelenting. His fingers grazed under the brunette’s chin, and he leaned in- stopping a breadth away from Akechi’s lips. “But only if you want it too.”

He was waiting for an answer.

It’d be so easy to retract in on himself and continue living his life the way he had for the past few years. But he was miserable- _so, so miserable_ \- and spent too many years perfecting the art of hiding it.

Akechi looked between them, at Akira’s arm outstretched towards him. His fingertips were like fire against his cheek, and Akechi found himself unable to conjure up the words he needed to say.

Too much time passed and Akira took a step back.

“Was this presumptuous of me? I’m sorry I thought-“ Akira fiddled with his glasses. There was a nervousness there that was uncommon in the Shujin student. “I do want to be friends with you, Akechi, even if you’re not interested in me in the-“

He was tired of being confused and tired of hearing Akira backtracking on the feelings he already put out in the open- ones that Akechi had a difficult time admitting that he reciprocated. “You’re not wrong,” was all he said before pulling Akira into another kiss.

This one felt like a real kiss. His hands tugged at the front of Akira’s shirt, and their mouths clashed together. This time rougher and more desperate. Akira’s glasses bumped against his nose, as the brunette was dragged closer by arms that wrapped around his neck.

For a moment, he forgot about all the things that plagued his mind. It was just him and Akira. Akira who made him melt under his kiss and touches, who sighed into his mouth with the same desire, and for the first time in a long time he felt wanted.

Akira was the first to pull away, taking a deep breath. His face was tinged pink, and he wore a rather sheepish expression. He wasn’t such the infallible playboy he made himself out to be. Akira gave a short laugh, straightening the collar of Akechi’s shirt. “Well, that was _something._ ”

Akechi tilted his head to the side. _It sure was._ He still felt a little dazed by it. His fingers grazed his lips. He was… smiling?

“I-“ He started but was cutoff by Akira.

“Can I have your number?”

Akechi couldn’t help but laugh. “We did this a little backwards, don’t you think?”

“I’ve never been one for the conventional.” Akira beamed at him. He was happy. Akechi made him happy, and damn if it didn’t make him kind of happy too.

* * *

 

They made their way back to Azabu-Juban street. It was getting later and the sun had already set, the lanterns and the street lamps the only things casting light on the festivities, but the event was still going in full force. Many of the families having headed back for the night, but the younger crowd still lingered. It was full of loud laughter and singing.

When they broke out on the main street, Akechi checked his phone. “We’re running late.” He commented, and Akira flashed him a grin.

“Well, we _were_ busy.” Akira chuckled at the slight blush that rose to the older’s cheeks. “But we’ll make it, come on.” Without hesitation, Akira grabbed him by the hand and broke into a run, leading Akechi through the crowd. He weaved through, bumping into one person and shouting out a hasty apology.

It was only a few minutes before they caught the sight of familiar blonde pigtails amongst the swarm of people. “Hey, Ann!” Akira waved when she turned around- the rest of his friends were with her.

 _Ah_. Akechi realized Akira’s hand was still entwined with his own. He let it go slack in Akira’s grip and pulled his arm back to his side just as Ryuji started gesticulating wildly.  “Dude, you guys are late. We already got ice cream and stuff!”

He handed Akira a half melted shaved ice, and the curly haired boy shrugged. “Sorry, we got a little sidetracked.”

_That was an understatement._

“No big deal. The lines are shorter now that people are starting to leave.”

“It is getting pretty late.” Yusuke added.

“Let’s hang out here for a little while longer. The last thing I want to do is think about textbooks.” The blonde boy sighed, and Ann hummed in agreement.

“Even though you probably should if you want to get into a good college.” Makoto commented.

Ryuji groaned. “You sound like my mom.”

After more chatting about nothing in particular, Ann clapped her hands together. “I’m going for the last hurrah of treats- any requests?”

“As long as everything’s not doused in sugar.” Ryuji answered.

“You know me too well.” Ann winked and ran off to the stalls.

The rest of the squad sat down on the curb. Akira was busy talking about how he was working part time as a bartender in Shibuya, which hardly sounded legal.

Makoto sat down next to him. She was the only one who noticed that Akira had been holding his hand and met him with a raised brow and a disbelieving tone, “Really? Not friends?” She asked quietly.

“I-“ Things were different now between him and Akira. They might have always been teetering on the edge of this, but now they both accepted it. “We are.”

She nodded. “Good, because he likes you a lot.” He saw Akira laughing at something Ryuji said to him. He spared a glance back and met Akechi’s gaze with a smile.

Akechi's chest fluttered. “Oh.”

_He could tell._

“I’m sure you know that now after sneaking off on your little date.” Akechi flushed, and Makoto laughed. She was teasing him. It was almost _friendly_.

This was the day for many strange feelings.

After Ann got back she distributed out snacks. Ryuji complained, “You only got one not sweet thing! “ To which she responded with a grin, “You didn’t tell me how many!”

After that they just hung out. It was something Akechi had never done. Everything in his life was planned. Meticulous. He never did anything this casual or met with friends that he had nothing to gain from. It was nice… this kind of normalcy. Not at all like the awkward or fake friendly thing he expected it to be.

After everything he’d done, he wondered if he still had a chance at things like this.

* * *

 

At the end of the night, they all gathered in the train station before going their separate ways. However, Akechi didn’t expect the goodbye he got. “Ya know, you’re not that bad.” Akechi sputtered when Ryuji patted him on the back hard. “You come off as kinda an ass on TV, but you’re chiller in real life.”

“Thanks?” He supposed that was intended as a compliment. By the laugh it drew from Akira, he supposed it was.

Ryuji gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up. “No problem, dude.”

“It was nice meeting you on better terms.” Yusuke shook his hand.

“Yeah, Akechi, we’ll see you around.” Ann said before giving good nights to her friends and running up the stairs to a different platform.

After they’d dispersed he found himself heading in the same direction as Akira. The curly haired teen sat next to him when they boarded the train. “Not so bad, was it?”

“No. I’ll admit, this wasn’t what I expected.”

“Better?” He ventured.

It didn’t take much thought for Akechi to say, “Definitely.”

It was a shorter ride than Akechi would have liked. After the whirlwind of the past few hours, he was greedy for Akira’s time. Apparently he wasn't the only one. “It’s not fair that we don’t go to the same school. You should come around Leblanc more often.”

It was refreshing to hear someone that wanted to be around him- not for his fame or achievements or usefulness- but just for _him_. Akechi smiled. “I’ll try.”

“I look forward to it.” Akira frowned when the announcer called for the stop at Yongen-Jaya. “That’s me.” He said disappointedly as he stood up.

“I had fun.” Akechi paused before adding, “With you.”

Akira nodded with a more reserved smile. “Me too.” When he was halfway out the door he turned back and made the hand motion for ‘ _call me’_ shooting Akechi a wink.

Akechi held back a chuckle, and shook his head as the door closed. Akira was... _something else._ Something strange- suspicious at times- but good. It made him a little sad, but maybe there was still hope for something normal and good in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently you cant have akechi w/o angst (or at least when i write him)


End file.
